1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for switching the display unit to an inactive state unless a user input is applied for a predetermined period of time when the display unit is in an active state, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
However, the related art user interface requires complex manipulations, which is inconvenient to the user.